


[podfic] Harder

by BabelGhoti



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Face Slapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sado-Masochism, Whipping, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of Nary's fic.If she detested the idea, she was willing to tolerate it for the sake of marriage to the most powerful man in Rome, and that was acceptable to him.
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus/Livia Drusilla
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136834) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 4:44 
  * **Size:** 4.33 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601508.us.archive.org/6/items/nary-harder-read-by-babel-ghoti/Nary%20-%20Harder%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Music

  * Michael Levy - [_Gloria Belli_](https://open.spotify.com/track/68VpYH8coVjgVhTqtvMu2O?si=l8B9YR61StSkzLBgsP4sTw). 




End file.
